


Family Ties

by SolaraMoonset



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Angst, Children, F/M, Kidnapping, Outer Space, Romance, Smut, Tribbles (Star Trek), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Marcus is feed up with his current weapons designer and awakens Khan to help his war project along. But what is this creature designing Marcus' weapons? Who is she? How did she come to be under Marcus' control? She is as strong and as smart as any of Khan's augments. Could there be more than war and death for Khan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Trek. I do however own Fia, Amadeus, and Andromeda. Ask before you touch those three.

Ch1

Khan walked slowly between his two human guards. It was pointless to have them here. If he wanted, they would be dead on the floor before they even realized he had moved, that however, would give Marcus a reason to kill part of his crew. Khan glared at the men. Who would have thought he the great Khan Noonien Singh, once ruler of more than a quarter of the planet, could be brought to heal, like a dog. Marcus wanted a war and his current weapons designer was too slow, that was where Khan came in. Marcus wanted Khan to help the project along. 

A set of glass doors opened in front of him to reveal the strangest creature Khan had ever seen. She appeared human, but with a fox like tail and ears. Her hair and fur was a deep berry-red, almost crimson. If Khan didn’t know better, he would assume he was staring at a kitsune of Japanese lore. She was so short; Khan surmised the top of her ears would only come up to his shoulder. She had been dancing to the music playing in the background as she worked and looked up when the doors opened; her forest eyes seemed to glow against her pale skin.

“Ah, you must be my aid …err… replacement… taskmaster… or whatever. Anyways, welcome, welcome. This is my desk, don’t touch it. Don’t touch my tail either. The rest of the space is yours to do with as you wish. I like to have a little background music while I work. I hope the music doesn’t bother you, because it’s staying on. I’m a Furling by the way; don’t let the ears, tail, or fangs freak you out. I don’t bite unless you’re an asshole. Tell me, are you an asshole?” She smiled at him, showing two elongated canines, her ears pointed straight up and directly at him; He only raised an eyebrow. She looked back at his guards. Khan wasn’t sure what to make of her.

“You can go now, I’m sure Mr. -” she paused and looked down at her notes, “… Harrison likes someone looking over his shoulder as much as I do. Shoo.” 

“Um... miss, we have our orders.” One started.

“Fine you want to be like that, I’ll give you till the count of three before I bite you. One…. T-” Both guards were out of the room as fast as they could go. They stationed themselves outside the door. Khan looked at the woman raising one eyebrow. How could such a little thing inspire fear with such minimal threat?

“It’s a long story, but threatening them keeps them out of my hair. My name is Mimiseekouamiboutsepatifia. You may call me Fia for short.” Fia turned to her table and began tinkering again and swaying to the beat. Khan slowly approached the bench, his eyes on her tail which seemed to have a life of its own as it swung and twirled with the music.

“What have you designed so far?” he asked Fia as she pulled out her PADD bringing up several design specs. 

“These are all non-lethal defensive weapons, to be used if earth or the federation ever gets attacked. Marcus pitches a fit every time he sees them, or when I bring him something new. He wants offensive weapons. That fool is looking to start a war.” Her last sentence was grumbled softly, it was only due to his enhanced hearing that Khan heard it. She handed the PADD to Khan.

“You are being replaced because you refuse to make things that kill?” Khan asked slowly. 

“Essentially yes.”

“You are naive to think you can win war with only defense.” Khan’s gaze turned cold and Fia glared up at him.

“The point Mr. Harrison is not to start a war, especially one we have no hope of winning!” She snarled turning up the music so she didn’t hear his voice. The glass doors vibrated from the level of sound, Khan winced as he walked away PADD in hand. Deciding on an empty table, as far from Fia as possible, Khan studied the designs. The designs themselves were brilliant. It looked like Fia had gone out of her way to make sure that the weapons couldn’t be used to kill. It would only take a few minor modifications to make the weapons Marcus wanted from him. 

The next few days went in much the same way. The guards would bring Khan in the mornings, Fia would threaten them, they would leave, and both would get to work. By the sixth day, the only communication between them had to do with the designs they were making for Marcus. Khan’s curiosity had reached a breaking point. He had to know more about his companion.

“Why does threatening to bite them scare them so?” 

“Not everyone here is a good person and most of those good people aren’t here of their own free will, if you get into trouble they will turn a blind eye. The guards are sadistic bastards. They like to prove how tough they are by going after those they see as weak. A week after I was brought here, they cornered one of the other scientist, trying to rape her. I stopped them. They came for me after that. At first they came alone, one by one, then they started coming in groups, when they weren’t strong enough alone. Even in groups they couldn’t hurt me. I’m too strong, and my claws too sharp. The final time they came for me, they did actually get me pinned down. One got too close and I bit into his throat, ripping half of it away. My fangs can produce a potent acid when I choose, so part of his throat melted away before their eyes. The guards left me alone after that. I have no problems melting them all. Marcus protects them about as well as he protects the scientists from them.” Fia did not look up from her desk as she answered Khan. 

“Did you choose to work here?” Khan’s voice was softer now.

“No. Did you?”

“No.” for a long time there was silence.

“I’m sorry, John. I don’t know what he has over you, but if I can help free you, I will.” Fia still had not looked up from her work. Khan could only stare at her. She was freely offering help? The concept was odd to him.

“Khan.”

“What?” Fia looked up startled. 

“John Harrison is the identity Marcus gave me. My name is Khan Noonien Singh.” Khan looked deeply into Fia’s eyes. She nodded. Turning to her table she started typing vigorously on her PADD. Soon she pulled up his file.

“Wow, using you crew against you, that’s a new low. Bring me your PADD, I’ll upload an untraceable app that will let you look in and see your crew whenever you want.” Khan handed her the PADD.

“You will teach me how to do that.” He said as he accepted the PADD back.

“Hacking isn’t something easy to learn, either you have the skill or you don’t. As long as you understand that, I’ll show you everything I know.” Kahn nodded. And so the two began to work closely on the designs together. Khan was surprised how brilliant Fia was. Her mind was easily equal to his. She was very observant, and always aware of what was going on around her. He was certain her hearing was better than his, conversations he could barely make out in the hall, she seemed to hear clearly. But what he enjoyed most about her was her wicked humor. She rarely showed it, but when she did it amused him. Toward the end of their second month together, Fia brought an idea up to him.

“If we could smuggle your crew out in some of the weapons we build, you could finally get your freedom.” Fia didn’t look up from the phaser she was working on. 

“And what of your freedom?” 

“I can only be free is Marcus wishes it. I am Starfleet. If I leave without his consent, my entire career is ruined. I’ve been in Starfleet so long, I don’t know what I’d do if I was tossed. Not to mention, he swears he knows the location, of a Furling colony. Even with all my hacking skills, I can’t find any information in his systems.”

“You don’t know where the colony is?” 

“No. My parents and I crashed on earth when I was a child. We were on our way to the colony, I think.”

“Where are your parents now?”

“Dead, results of the crash. I was adopted by humans, even have a human younger brother, although humans age so fast looking at us now, you’d think he was my father. He’s in Starfleet too, an admiral, although he doesn’t know what kind of work I do here. I sincerely hope he never has to find out.”

“You do realize that there may not be any colony, he could be using that as a ruse.”

“I know, but it’s a chance I have to take. Don’t you see? I’m completely alone. There isn’t anyone like me. Have you ever walked down the street and have people point and stare? Some out of fear, others to poke fun. I constantly have to monitor my strength around people or I could accidently hurt someone. I have to know if there are others like me. I’m just so tired of being alone.” Fia held up a piece of scrap titanium and easily crushed it in her hand. She sighed and looked at Khan. “Let’s get you and your crew to safety shall we?” they continued to work throughout the day. Any attempts Khan made to bring her escape into the conversation, she sidestepped or ignored. When it was almost time to go, Fia grabbed Khan’s arm.

“Khan, you won’t see me for a few days, maybe a week. Don’t be alarmed. I’ll return as soon as I am able.” her ears were sagging down and her normal smile was missing.

“Why?”

“I can’t explain it now, there’s no time; I have to meet Marcus in a few minutes. But when I come back, I’ll explain everything.” Khan nodded and Fia smiled up at him. She turned and left the lab. She made her way through the halls and up to Marcus’ office.

“Sir, you wanted to see me?” she asked entering.

“Yes, it seems you put in for a week off, stating tomorrow. Why?” He looked up from his PADD.

“How much do you know about Furlings sir?” She asked politely.

“Not much.”

“To put it bluntly, every six months or so, Furlings go into a kind of heat, it’s part of our mating and procreation cycle. With my strength, it’s dangerous for humans to be around me. My animalistic side takes control and I try to kill everything in sight. There will be no reasoning with me; I won’t be able to communicate with words. So I lock myself up whenever my time comes around. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“That’s you reason? What kind of excuse is that? Get your ass to medical and get something to keep yourself under control. We start work on the ship in two days, I want you there.” Marcus growled at her.

“But sir, you don’t understand, I could kill someone.”

“Man-up. That’s an order. Your time off request is denied.”

~OOO~

The next morning Khan was working alone in the lab when the doors opened. He glanced up and saw Fia. Her eyes were cloudy and her movements slow. She sat at her desk and it took her five minutes to start her PADD.

“Fia?” Khan called. Her head slowly turned to him. Her expression blank; her tail and ears droopy. She looked like a shadow of the woman she had been yesterday.

“What happened?” he demanded. She made no response so he crossed the space between them in a second and held her face in his hands. “Tell me what happened. Why are you like this?”

“Meds” it was a mere whisper and it seemed to take all her energy to even say. Khan glared and gently let her go her stormed to the lab doors.

“What did they do to Fia? How can she work in that condition?” he demanded of the guards.

“Orders are to make sure she gets her meds every morning for the next week. Get used to it.” the guard shut and locked the door in Khan’s face. He slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. For the next hour khan tried to get Fia out of her medically induced state but nothing worked. Figuring he’d have to wait until the medicine wore off, he resumed his work, pausing every few moments to look back at Fia. As the day was drawing to a close Fia’s eyes turned slowly from murky green to black. Khan watched the slow process, not sure what to make of it. Fia started to watch all of khan’s movements a predator look in her eyes. Just as he was about to walk over to her and check on her again, the guards entered. 

“Time to go” one guard said reaching for Khan, his arm stopped halfway when they heard a growl from the other side of the room. Fia was snarling and her ears were pinned back against her skull, almost impossible to see.

“What the hell?” the other guard slowly approached her hand raised. In the blink of an eye his hand was on the floor in front of him, his arm ended in a bloody stump. Fia stood before him, her movements so fast, it was a blur. The guard started to scream, only to have Fia’s other hand swipe his throat, cutting his neck in half. Her claws shimmered in the lab light as she approached the first guard, slowly licking the blood off her claws.

“Whoa there, we’re just doing our job, not hurting anyone. See your friend, John Harrison? He’s fine, really.” Faster than the guard could see, Fia’s arm shot forward and into his chest and back out again, bring his heart with it. As he fell to the ground, she took a bite of his heart. Blood smeared on Fia’s face as she ate the heart; she turned to Khan when she was finished. He had watched her savage attack in delight, he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. Finally here was a woman who could be his equal. Fia’s hand swiped at his neck, with his speed and strength, he caught her arm mid swing. Khan could not understand why Fia was attacking him also.

“I am not some weak little human you can kill.” He growled down at her. Her only response was to growl back. Her other hand came sweeping in, and Khan caught that hand too. He backed her up slamming her against the wall and held her hands above her head.

“FIA!” he called to her. She snarled at him trying to break free of his hold. Not sure of what else to do, khan leaned down until her as eye level with her. “Fia, I am not your enemy.” He said calmly looking her in the eye. He did not blink or turn away. Finally Fia turned away and whimpered. Taking it as a sign she wasn’t going to attack him, he let her go and stepped back. She looked at him briefly before pouncing him and knocking them both to the floor, her on top. She ran her claws up and down over his chest ripping his shirt and leaving shallow scratched on his skin in a few seconds. Khan rolled and flipped them over so he was on top, the shreds of his shirt falling away. He held her arms firmly above her head. Fia’s head reached up and she licked and sucked at the scratches on his chest. When Fia’s tongue flicked one of his nipples he groaned.

“Fia, what has gotten into you?” he demanded as she licked her way up to his neck. She started to nibble his collar bone and wiggled beneath him. He could feel his pants tightening at her actions. Momentarily distracted by her mouth, he loosened his hold on her hands and Fia flipped them over again so she was back on top. She pressed her pelvis into his and pulled his face towards hers in a demanding kiss. It was full of passion, lust, and dominance. Khan could taste the blood in her mouth and he responded in kind, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth to duel with her tongue. She nibbled his lip as she rocked her pelvis again. Both of Khan’s hand slid to her waist line and pushed her shirt up and over her head. Khan looked at her breasts for a moment before leaning up and pulling one nipple into his mouth, his hand coming up to massage her other breast. His other hand roamed to her back, he felt fur along her spine from her hair line down to her tail. As he rubbed her tail, she let out a loud half purr half moan. Khan slowly pushed Fia off him and stood, pulling her into a standing position as well. She growled at him and he smirked at her. He pushed her front half down on one of the tables and pushed her skirt up over her back side. One hand on her back to keep her bent over the table, his other hand went to her panties. Her stroked her slit feeling her juices soak through.

“So ready for me.” He murmured as he pulled his hand away and used it to unbutton his pants and release his swollen cock. He rubbed the swollen head on the outside of her panties. “Is this what you want?” she whimpered and pushed against his cock. Grabbing her panties, he ripped them from her. He teased her slit a few times before entering her slowly. With his free hand he grabbed the base of her tail and began to pump into her, using her tail as leverage. She pushed back against him meeting him thrust for thrust. He pulled roughly on her tail and she growled at him. As their pace increased, Fia’s growls got louder. She howled as her walls clenched around his member, with another quick thrust, he was spilling his seed into her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Fia started to move first, wiggling trying to get off the table, Khan still had one hand on her back, pinning her. He stood back and let her up. Fia turn and looked up at him, her eyes still black. She put her hands on his waist and pushed his pants down to his ankles. Kneeling on the floor in front of him, she took his entire flattened cock into her mouth, a purr rising in her throat; the sensation causing him to gasp in delight and harden quickly. She licked up and down his shaft. Khan grabbed fistfuls of hair to keep her head there as she licked and sucked his cock back into life. Pulling her mouth off with a little pop she kissed his inner thigh before biting into him. He groaned at the sensation. She lapped up the blood before going back to his member and licking the mushroom head. Slowly she pulled his cock into her mouth. Khan pumped his hips, holding her head still as he fucked her mouth. Fia’s hands snaked up to his balls, gently rubbing and massaging them. With one final lick Fia pulled herself from khan’s fists, and away from his cock. He growled down at her as she stood lifting one leg over his hip, rubbing herself along his length. Khan reached down and picked her up, Fia pulled her other leg on Khan’s hip, locking her ankles behind his back. He stood with her entrance just above his tip. Kneading her butt, khan slid her down onto him. Fia snarled grabbing his shoulders. As he stood there, Fia rocked her body up and down. Feeling another climax approaching, Fia bit Khan hard just above his collar bone. He exploded into her with a roar while she sucked at the wound she had created. Khan pushed her against a wall and rammed into dripping pussy. 

“Howl again, come for me Fia.” He snarled into her ear, his thrust harder with each push. Fia howled as her walls clenched around him again. He continued to pump into her until her aftershocks had stopped shaking her body. He looked into her eyes breathing heavily. She looked up at him, her eyes still dark as midnight. A smirk play against both their mouths as Khan let her down and she pushed him down on anther table, climbing on top, scattering equipment everywhere. 

~OOO~

Fia woke groggy and a little sore. She tried to remember what happened. She was drawing a blank, in fact, she couldn’t remember anything after getting the hypo spray to ‘calm her animalistic side’ as the doctor had put it. Had she lost a night or an entire week? She tried to sit up, but there was something heavy around her middle. She opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the weight across her middle was an arm and she was naked. The second thing she noticed was she was in a lab, her and Khan’s lab she thought but it was destroyed, equipment, PADDs, and broken prototypes scattered all over the floor. The last thing she noticed was blood. She could just make out two bodies lying behind one of the tables. She took in a deep breath, she had killed. Her body started to shake. She barley registered the movement behind her until a pair of lips touched her neck in a gentle kiss. Fia turned quickly and saw Khan, behind her. Her eyes wide in shock, what had she done? How was he still alive? She watched at the last traces of a bite on his collar bone disappeared into nothing.

“You’re not human.” She whispered.

“I see your eyes are green again.” Khan smirked at her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Her stating the obvious amused him.

“My heat is over.” She mumbled. Her eyes widened. ‘My heat is over?’ She repeated to herself. ‘But that means… oh god what did I do?’ 

“I’m sorry I have to go.” She pulled herself from khan’s hold and grabbed her skirt and shirt from the floor; quickly throwing them on.

“Fia, talk to me.” It was a command, no less. Fia looked at Khan, her entire form shaking.

“I killed people! This is why I wanted to disappear for a week so no one would get hurt! Why wouldn’t he listen? The only reason you’re alive is because you aren’t human!” tears started to flow down her face. Khan was up in an instant and pulled her into his chest.

“Fia they were nothing, don’t waste your tears on them. Tell me, it’s been two days, if your heat is over now, why did you need a week off?” Khan knew the answer but he wanted her to say it, he needed her to say it, to admit it out loud.

“The only way my heat could end early is if I… became pregnant.” She couldn’t look at him and kept her face buried in his chest. Khan’s hand snaked between them to lie against her stomach.

“You, both of you, are part of my crew. Fia, you will never be alone again. You are mine, you never have to worry about holding back with me; I can take your strength. Last night should be proof enough of that.” Khan kissed the top of her head. 

“I really have to go.” Fia pulled herself from khan and ran from the room. Khan pulled on his pants and was met at the door by four armed guards. 

“I must say that was quiet a show, better than any porno I’ve seen. Who knew you two could go so long?” One smirked as they led Khan back to his cell.

~OOO~

Fia burst into Marcus’s office; her hair all over the place, dried blood on her face and hands still. Marcus looked startled at her appearance. “I TOLD you I would hurt someone. Why didn’t you listen, now two are dead! And thank the goddess Khan isn’t human or he’d be dead too. Why didn’t you listen to me? Why?” Fia sobbed and collapsed into one of Marcus’s chairs. Marcus paled when she not only said Khan’s true name but also that he wasn’t human. Taking a deep breath Fia looked at Marcus.

“I want out of 31, and away from you. For good. How many more people will I kill because you won’t listen to me? How many more will die because of the weapons I must build for you? I don’t ever want to come back here.” Fia stated her entire form shaking. Marcus knew he had pushed her too far.

“You leave and the Furlings disappear too. You’ll never get the location of their colony. You know section 31 is classified, you leave and your security clearance will be revoked.” Marcus toyed with the idea of having an accident befall her, but shook his head. Too many people already knew she worked for him in 31. And he’d be damned if he let Pike stick his nose into Marcus’ work, trying to figure out what happened to his precious sister.

“I understand sir, and I’m willing to lose my security clearance, and everything else.” Marcus nodded; an idea of how to solve his problem of what to do with her coming to mind.

“I’m assigning you to the USS Enterprise. She should be coming earth side in any day now. Pack your belongings, the orders will be finalized by this afternoon.”

~OOO~

When Khan was allowed back into the lab, Admiral Marcus was waiting for him. The bodies had been removed, however everything else was the same. The room still smelled of death and sex, Khan could not wait to see Fia again.

“Imagine my surprise when I heard what my two weapon specialists were caught in here doing. I was just going to separate you, but it would seem as if little Fia was pregnant and carrying an augment baby. Just imagine what the scientists could learn from a half augment half Furling fetus. I’ve heard they’ve already made a few discoveries with the furling.” Marcus stood and walked towards the door. “Keep in mind we still have seventy-two pure augments if the scientists get too bored and next time you feel the need for female companionship, remember Fia. I’m sure you’ll meet her again, in another life. The scientists assure me she won’t live through what they have planned.” Marcus was out the door before Khan could reach him. Khan pounded on the door and walls trying to get at Marcus until he was out of sight. Was Marcus telling the truth? Were they really going to experiment on her and their unborn child? Would they really kill her after they were done? Memories of his own days as a lab experiment coming back to him. Khan roared his anger to the world. Something inside of him snapped. All he had left was his crew, and by god, he would save the rest of them any way possible.

~OOO~

Kirk waited on the dock outside the Enterprise as his crew went to their two day shore leave. He smiled as he looked down his list of new personal to the Enterprise. It would be interesting to see how Spock would react to the woman who had out- smarted his program. 

“Spock”. Kirk called seeing his first officer walk by with Uhura.

“Yes Captain?” Spock turned towards him.

“Did I ever happen to mention how I reprogrammed the Kobayashi Maru test?” Kirk smirked up at his friend. Uhura looked a little uneasy next to Spock; she had introduced Kirk to the hacker.

“No captain.”

“Come I want you to meet her.”

“Her captain?” 

“The woman who not only reprogrammed your simulation, but is the best engineer I know.”

“ ’Old on a wee minute cap’ian. I thought I was the bes?” Scotty teased as he walked past.

“Don’t listen to him Monty; you’re a much better engineer than I am.” A soft voice called. The four looked down to a smiling Furling. Kirk reached down giving her a one armed hug. Scotty chuckled at her.

“Finally come to join my crew Fia?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world Jim. Hello you must be Commander Spock. Your program was truly a master piece, I wasn’t sure I’d be able to hack it. It will be an honor to work with you. Uhura, it’s been too long. We’ll have to catch up sometime soon! Monty I hope I won’t be steeping on any toes joining your engineering staff. By the way, I’ve heard Leonard McCoy is the best surgeon in all of star fleet; think I can meet him too?”

“You come to the best ship in the fleet, captain by Starfleet’s finest and you want to meet the doctor?” Kirk smirked down at her.

“Of course, I need to learn all your new tricks. Don’t want to fall prey to your ways and land in your bed.” Fia winked as Kirk laughed. Spock rose one eyebrow at the two. 

“You’ll come to find out Spock that is very easy to fall for Fia’s charms. Almost everyone who meets her loves her.” Kirk called over his shoulder as he grabbed Fia’s hand and led her towards the enterprise.

~OOO~

“Bones! There’s someone here I’d like you to meet!” Kirk pulled Fia into the med bay, refusing to let go of her hand, even when he stopped before he doctor.

“Bones?” Fia asked.

“Yes, that’s McCoy here. Bones, this is Fia.” Kirk let go of Fia’s hand so she could shake McCoy’s. 

“Thanks for the introduction Jim, but I have a feeling the conversation … Bones? And I will have will bore you. Can we catch up in a bit?” Fia smiled up at Kirk. 

“Sure.” Kirk ruffled her hair before heading out.

“So what do you want to talk about?” Bones chuckled at how easily Fia had played Kirk.

“I am one of the new crew to join the enterprise and I have a certain medical condition that I wish to discuss. Tell me Doctor, how much do you know and understand about Furling’s pregnancies?”

“Not much. If I may ask, is the father Furling?”

“No and he’s… no longer in the picture. From what I’ve read about human pregnancies they seem about the same. Furlings carry for roughly fifteen months, instead of forty weeks.”

“I’ll read up on what we have, concerning Furling, also review your medical file. I’ll need the father’s medical history too. Can I have his name? I’ll discreetly look up his medical records.”

“Dr. McCoy you must promise me, if I tell you his name, you will never reveal it to anyone.” 

“Sure, his name will stay between us.” Bones started to make a mental list of all the admirals in Starfleet that could possibly be the father, assuming that was why she didn’t want the identity known. Fia watched Bones for a moment deciding on what she could tell him.

“His name is John Harrison, and his file will be classified, especially his medical history. I’m not even sure if anything you’d be able to see would be the truth. My last mission was top secret one, one that I’m not allowed to discuss. John is still on that mission. Until it ends, his file will remain classified. He is a dangerous man, Dr. McCoy, you must be careful. I don’t want anyone here hurt.” Whatever Bones thought she was going to say, that wasn’t it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, if I did, Khan wouldn't have been a villain. That being said, Fia, Amadeus, and Andromeda are all mine! Ask if you use them.

CH2

A year had passed since Fia joined his crew and Kirk still couldn’t believe how well she fit in. Everyone loved her, and the fact that she was pregnant and refusing to name the father only led most of the crew to want to protect her, although it was rumored that Kirk, himself was the father. It didn’t seem to matter that as little as she was, she was just as strong, if not stronger, than a Vulcan. Kirk sighed to himself as he landed the beat up little frater in the cargo bay. The trip to Qo'nos had been a trying one, and his day was far from over. Kirk was more than ready to have Fia in his arms again, another reason he was rumored to be the father. Security was waiting to escort the criminal John Harrison to the brig as the ship’s door opened. Kirk pulled out his communicator. “Chekov tell me you have some good news.”

“Sowwy captin, Fia found some sowt of dewice. She’s bwing it to you now.” Khan stopped in his tracks when he heard her name. It couldn’t be Fia, his Fia, Marcus had her and their unborn child killed. He didn’t look up when the doors opened and someone rushed in.

“Jim, look at this! We need to get that experimental cloak up now! There’s no way we can get out of here before the Klingons, or something worse, finds us.” Fia rushed over, ignoring security, holding a long cylindrical object out to kirk.

“What is it?” Kirk looked at her frantic appearance; her tail puffed out swinging wildly, her eyes wide, her entire form moving, unable to stand still.

“One of my designs, made to cripple a ship, compete shut down the core and damage it beyond repair. We got luck. Chekov found it before it could finish its job. We can fix the engines but it’s going to take time we don’t have. Jim we were purposely set up. Let me install and turn on the cloak.” Fia bounced from foot to foot, her tail continuing to swing wildly; Uhura had to step out of the way before it knocked her back. Hearing her voice Khan looked up, it was his Fia; her stomach rounded and swollen. Kirk put his hands on Fia’s shoulders.

“Take a breath, clam down Fia; you know it’s not good for the twins. You’ll get us patched up, I know you will. Now I’ll meet you in engineering after I get cleaned up and we’ll talk about why you think we’ve been set up.” Kirk smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He turned to head toward the door.

“Fia?” Khan didn’t realize he spoke until Fia turned to look at him; her tail, which had begun to settle at Kirk’s words, puffed back up as she looked at Khan. Her ears went back and she growled at him. Khan’s eyes widened at her display. Before anyone had even registered that she had moved from Kirk’s side, Khan was on the ground, Fia above him, her arm forward as if she had just thrown a punch. Khan slowly stood, his cuffed hands raised to rub his jaw, a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth. “That was not the greeting I expected.” He smirked down at her. Twins! She was alive and having his twins!

“Christopher Pike was my younger brother, you bastard. You shot him down!” Fia snarled. Before she could take another swing, Spock had grabbed her around her middle, above her stomach, pulling her back; Kirk took a hold of her fist, standing between her and Khan. Fia looked at Kirk, barring her fangs. 

“Come on honey, leave him be. He needs to stand trial. And if you don’t calm down, you know you’ll get sick.” Kirk took hold of Fia’s other hand and gentle pulled her towards the door. When it looked like she would go with Kirk, Spock released his hold. Kirk pulled Fia into his hold as she went with him.

“Tell me Kirk, has Fia mention who the father is? By the way Fia, I am ecstatic to learn we’re having twins.” Khan called as they left. Kirk’s back stiffened but he made no response. His change in posture was all Khan needed to know he’d struck a nerve.

~OOO~

“Bones, I know she told you, she had to. Tell me if what that bastard said was true! Is John Harrison the father of Fia’s children?” Kirk slammed his hands down on the desk Bones was working on.

“Jim I can’t tell you that. You need to talk to Fia about it. Don’t upset her too much, you know the twins make her sick when she gets worked up.” 

“Bones.”

“Jim.”

“Bones.”

“Jim.”

“That’s enough both of you! Oh for heaven’s sake. You’re acting like children. Yes Jim, John Harrison is the father, one I’ve tried very hard to forget. Now if you two are done, there is more I need to tell you Jim, about Admiral Marcus and a place called section 31.” Fia interrupted the starring match between the two. They had the grace to look guilty.

~OOO~

“You’re telling me that a Starfleet admiral purposely built weapons to start a war with the Klingons? And woke up a three hundred year old frozen genetically enhanced human to build those weapons?” Kirk started to pace.

“It seems most illogical.”

“It is very illogical, it’s also the truth. The torpedoes the ones that I said were a bad idea to bring on the ship? They’re part of Khan’s designs. Given that there are seventy-two of them, I’m willing to bet his crew is inside. The only way to know for sure is to open one up.” Fia’s statement caused Kirk to stop pacing and look at her.

“No. There’s no way to know for sure what’s in those things, you’re not opening one.” Kirk looked down at Fia.

“Of course, I’m not opening one by myself. You’re going to let Khan help me.” Fia raised her eyebrow at Kirk.

“I'm more than willing to let Bones assist but not you. You’ve been under too much stress as it is; you’re not working with that man.” 

“Gee thanks Jim.” McCoy muttered.

“Captain, with Fia’s background it would be more practical if she assisted.” Spock added.

“I have experience around some of Khan’s designs, Bones does not. If you don’t let me help you might as well have Khan open them by himself.” Fia stared at Kirk daring him to come back with something. Kirk glared for a moment. 

“Fine, get Khan down to one of the cargo bays.”

~OOO~

Khan was led into a cargo bay where one of his torpedoes waited. Fia and Kirk joined him a minute later. “What’s going to happen here is Fia’s going to open this bad boy up, and you’re going to help her.” Kirk glared at Khan. Khan nodded and stepped up to the torpedo. Fia brought out some tools and started to disassemble it. 

“We’re having twins?” he asked softly watching Fia work. Kirk stiffened off to the side.

“Wrong I’m having twins, you’re going to stand trial for murder.” Fia responded no emotion in her voice. A loud beeping began from the torpedo. Khan quickly punched a few keys and the alarm stopped.

“Careful you wouldn’t want to detonate this. Fia, Marcus told me you were dead, and that our child, children as i now know, was being studied in a lab. I had every reason to believe he killed the rest of my crew as well. So I acted in kind.” Khan reached up to caress Fia’s cheek.

“Keep your hands on the torpedo.” Kirks voice was hard and he had a phaser pointed at Khan.

“Weather I was dead or not, you still killed my brother. How can you ask me to forget or even forgive that?” Fia refused to look at khan, her voice wavered just a little, her body tingled being this close to him again. Khan knew that she had half way forgiven him from the waver in her voice.

“Tell me captain, how does it feel to know Fia is carrying my children?” Khan dropped his hand away from Fia ad looked to Kirk.

“Why don’t you tell me how it feels to know she spends more time in my quarters than her own?” Kirk countered. The two glared at each other while Fia continued to work. 

“Great Mother, if I knew this was going to be a pissing contest I would have asked Spock to come with me.” Fia muttered. Neither Khan nor Kirk made any move to show they had heard her. There was a sudden whoosh. “AH! See I was right! The cryotubes are in the torpedoes!” Fia cried. Kirk stepped close to look in. 

“Fia, you were right. We have to return to Starfleet. They have to know what Marcus has been doing.” Kirk smiled at Fia.

“Sir, we’ve got a ship approaching at warp!” Sulu’s voice called through the intercom.

“Cloak up! Is it the Klingons?” Kirk called.

“At wrap? Really if it were the Klingons we’d never know they were here until they blasted us.” Fia muttered. Kirk glared down at her, while Khan smirked, how he loved that smart mouth. 

“Senior Staff to the bridge!” Kirk called through the intercom. Fia started after Kirk and stopped mid-step, a hand to her stomach, her eyes closed. Kirk turned to look at her.

“Cupcake, get Fia to medical. Fia, I want you to rest, we’ll handle this.” Kirk easily slipped in to the role of captain and out of jealous lover. Fia nodded at the order. Hendorff nodded and took a gentle hold on Fia’s arm. Kirk disappeared out the door.

Fia took a deep breath and looked up at Hendorff, with a nod she started walking, only to cry out and stop after a few feet. Khan had seen enough. Pushing his way through the security team he picked Fia up and cradled her to his chest. 

“Where is the med bay?” He looked down at “cupcake”. For a moment Hendorff paused, then led the way. 

~OOO~

The ship listened to Marcus and Kirk’s banter as McCoy had met the security team at the med bay. Khan was still surrounded by security as McCoy scanned Fia and placed a small device on her stomach. “Fia you need to rest. Too much stress isn’t good for the twins. I know this isn’t some pleasure cruise but if you don’t start to take it easy I’m going to have to put you on bed rest.” McCoy was stern with her, but his voice was gentle, showing his concern. Khan watched silently. 

“Bones, the ship’s in trouble, serious trouble. We can’t out maneuver, out fly, or out shoot, Marcus’ ship. The Vengeance is too powerful! I need to get to engineering!” Fia panicked. Her tail puffed out and was swinging wildly. She tried to get off the bio-bed where she had been sitting; crying out and a hand going to her stomach as she moved to stand.

“You have to calm down or I’ll be forced to sedate you.” But McCoy’s threat did little as Fia continued to try to leave. Khan was held back when he tried to go to her, his brow creased in concern. What was wrong with her and their children? McCoy was forced to get the hypo spray. She was asleep a few minutes later. Just to be on the safe side, McCoy put the medical restraints around her. Kirk bound into the med bay. 

“How is she?” McCoy looked up and shook his head.

“I’ve had to sedate her. Too much stress will put her into an early labor.” Kirk frowned and turned to Khan.

“I need to know everything about that ship.” The two eyed each other.

“Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry, modified for minimal crew. Unlike most federation vessels, it’s built solely for combat.”

“I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did. But right now I need your help.”

“My crew is my family. Fia is my Family. Kirk is there anything you would not do for your family?” 

~OOO~

Fia‘s mind slowly awoke in the med bay. She lacked the strength to move her body but she could hear everything around her. If she listened she could hear Khan’s voice over the speakers. “Shall I destroy you Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?

“We have no transport capabilities.” That was Spock, Fia was sure.

“Fortunately mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields.” 

“If I do so I have no guarantee you will not destroy the enterprise.”

“Well let’s play this out logically then Mr. Spock. Firstly, I will kill your captain to demonstrate my resolve, then if yours holds I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew.”

“If you destroy our ship, you will destroy your own people, including Fia.”

“Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard you ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Fia requires so little oxygen to survive, she will not be harmed. Now shall we begin?”

“Lower shields.”

“A wise chose Mr. Spock. I see all seventy two torpedoes are still in there tubes. If they’re not mine, commander, I will know it.”

“Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours,” Fia could feel herself being transported, but she was still too far under the influence of the sedatives to so more than lay back on the hard surface she was beamed too.

“Thank you Mr. Spock.” 

“I have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine.”

“Well Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her captain.” Fia heard a few beeps from a console and steps in her direction. She was lifted gently up and tried to open her eyes. It didn’t work, there was still much sedative in her system. She was placed gently in a chair.

“As soon as I deal with the enterprise and we are safely at wrap I will take you someplace where you can truly lay down and get the rest you need.” Khan kissed her temple as the ship rocked.

“NO!” Khan cried as he ran to the console the ship rocked again. Fia slid to the floor. There was a series of beeps as Khan fired on the enterprise.

“Weapons off line” A computerized voice said after a moment. Fia was lifted and paced back in the seat, some sort of strap clicked around her.

“They took all of my crew from me.” Fia had never heard that note of madness in Khan’s voice before. She felt the ship start to fall.

“Set course for Starfleet headquarters.” Khan yelled. Fia wished she could look at Khan, or speak to him. In her head she was screaming at him begging him not to do this. Thousands of innocent people would die if he crashed into San Francisco. 

“Navigation off line.” The computerized voice called again. Fia heard Khan roar. She could feel the moment the ship hit and as it skidded across the ground. Tears pooled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. How could Khan do this? If she knew her people had been taken from her in such a fashion would she act any differently? She feared the answer, more than she feared anything else. As the ship finally stopped moving she felt a hand on her cheek wiping the tears away.

“Fia” Khan’s voice was so soft, so gentle, Fia thought she might have imagined it. The straps around her released. “We must leave the ship, it isn’t safe. The journey down will not be pleasant, but I will keep you safe.” Khan held Fia closed to him. She had the oddest sensation of flying, then landing in Khan’s arms. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at him. He laid her on the ground. 

“Medical teams will find you here. When it is safe, I shall come find you again, my Fia.” Khan kissed her forehead and disappeared into the screaming crowd. a sharp pain in her abdomen caused Fia to hiss out. 

Medical did in deed find her, and she was taken to a hospital where both Kirk and Khan lay motionless in bio-beds beside her. It seemed as if Khan was giving Kirk a blood transfer. McCoy was watching the process. 

“Bones?” she croaked. He turned to her.

“Jim’s dead. I’m hoping to use Khan’s super blood to revive him. It worked on a Tribble, I just hope, it works on Jim too.” Fia’s hand found McCoy’s and she gave it a gentle squeeze. Fia knew all too well what Khan’s blood could do; she only hoped Kirk was still the same after. Another sharp pain had her crying out. Bones was scanning Fia at once.

“Dammit! I knew too much stress would throw you into premature labor. Hang in there Fia.” Bones pressed a hypo spray into her neck as yet again a sharp pain hit. By the time Bones had stopped Fia’s premature labor, the blood transfusion was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do Not own Star Trek. I do however own Fia, Amadeus, and Andromeda. Don't touch 'em without permission.

Ch 3

Six years had passed since Khan crashed the Vengeance into San Francisco; six years since Fia had heard his name; Six years with her wonderful crew and family aboard the enterprise. So much had changed in that time. Fia’s twins were born a boy, Amadeus, and a girl, Andromeda. Fia grew a second tail, which to be honest freaked her out more than anyone else, But perhaps one of the most notable things was Fia and Kirk’s break up. For an entire year, neither spoke to each other, only becoming friends again over Amadeus biting Kirk. Fia and Jim laughing at the actions, while the rest of the bridge crew panicked, worried that the captain had just been poisoned. It took half an hour for the two to, calm down and explain that Amadeus was too young to be able to produce poison. The twins had the best, and most notorious uncles in all of Starfleet, Kirk, the youngest and most daring captain Starfleet had ever seen, Spock the logical and wise Vulcan, and McCoy the grumpy yet loyal and honest doctor. Before their fifth birthday, the twins had done what few had ever done, they had been explores into deep space.

The Enterprise crew’s five year mission was over and the enterprise was returning to earth, or at least that’s what Fia had thought until they received word of one last mission, Augment relocation. Fia rushed to Kirk’s quarters and kept the door buzzer pressed until he opened the door. He didn’t seem surprised to see her. He gestured her in, handing her a shot glass, Spock and McCoy already there.

“I see you’ve heard the news.” McCoy stated.

“I want that … that… that augment kept frozen and away from my kids.” Fia hissed; the glass shattered in her grip.

“That is understandable, but illogical. We need a representative. As he is their leader, he is the best choice.” Fia knew there was pity in Spock’s voice, though it had taken her years to be able to detect it.

“I don’t want him woken up any more than you do, but he will be able help choose a planet for his people. Most of the planets we’ll be looking at are barely M class, the ones that even the most diehard colonist won’t touch. Khan will be able to tell us if his people will be able to not only survive but what supplies or help they will need from the federation.” Kirk tried to reason.

“I. Do. Not. Want. Him. Around. My. Kids.” Fia growled.

“He will be confined to certain areas of the ship. He will not be around your quarters or engineering.” Spoke added. Fia snorted.

“Do you honestly think that just telling him he’s not allowed to go somewhere and he’s going to listen? Even with a security detail, he will go where ever he wants.” Fia crossed her arms across her chest.

“He will be instructed of our intentions for waking him and should he not cooperate, he will be refrozen.” Spoke answered.

“An empty threat he will see right through.” Muttered Fia

“Perhaps, but it will be stated none the less. Amadeus and Andromeda will be kept safe, I promise you that.” Kirk put his hands of Fia’s shoulders. 

“This won’t end well.” Fia closed her eyes and prayed that she was wrong. 

~OOO~

Khan was shocked to hear McCoy’s voice as he was waking from cyro-sleep. After the last encounter with the enterprise, why would they revive him? Had it been a week? A month? A year? Longer? Was Fia still a part of the enterprise crew? Khan had too many questions, if he wanted answers, he couldn’t pretend to be asleep. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some sort of cargo bay, and he was surrounded by cryotubes, his crew’s cryotubes specifically. He was mystified. McCoy was next to him scanning him.

“Take it slow until we’re sure this thawing process didn’t have any ill effects. After I’m sure you’re fit, the captain wants a word.” Khan didn’t respond as McCoy continued to run scans. After a few moments, McCoy nodded. 

“Captain, we’re ready for you.” McCoy called into his communicator. Kirk and Spock entered shortly after. 

“Khan Noonien Singh, the federation has decided the fate of you and your people. We can’t leave you all in stasis; records indicate that several pods had already failed when Marcus found you. And we can’t let you loose on earth. The only viable option left to us to is, to have you colonize an uninhabited planet. You have been woken up to help us select the planet, and determine what, if any, supplies you need. You will remain in this room at all times; your crew will remain in this room, in stasis until we are in orbit above your new home. You will have no interaction the any members of my crew, with the exception of Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock. The only systems you are allowed to access are those related to finding a new home. If you cannot agree to this, we will refreeze and dump you on whatever planet we deem fit, with whatever supplies we also deem fit. Do you understand?”

“Yes”

“Do you agree?” khan was silent and Kirk grew impatient. “Do you agree?”

“Do I have any other choice?” khan sneered.

“Not really.” Kirk smirked and walked away, just as he reached the doors Khan called out to him.

“Where is Fia?”

“Safe.” Kirk left without another word, Khan silently fumed. His crew was alive but what of Fia and his children? He would find them, and make sure they would be with him and his people. 

~OOO~

Khan slowly walked the halls of the enterprise, at this time of night most of the crew were asleep or at their posts. He had hacked the ship’s systems and found that Fia and their children were still aboard the enterprise. He had to see his children. Sliding open the door he entered her quarters. A boy and girl sat on the floor petting a round ball of fluff. It looked like the same fluff McCoy had tested his blood on. Both children looked up at him, theirs eyes were green like their mothers, but their hair was as dark as his. For a moment the children stared at him. 

“MOMMA!” they screamed together. Fia came around the corner and stopped when she saw Khan.

“Get out” She hissed. The twins ran to their mother and stood behind her hugging her legs. Although they had meet many people only their mother and their uncles had ever come in their cabin. They peeked out from behind her legs, one hold the fluff ball.

“No. I want to know them.” Khan’s voice was soft, he had not yet looked up at Fia; his eyes remained on his children. It hurt him to know they were scarred of him. 

“Amadeus, Andromeda, go to your room. Call Uncle Jim, Tell him Khan is here.” Both twins ran from the room. Fia glanced at the twins as they ran. In that second Khan was on her, pressing a hypo spray into her neck.

“That was a mistake my dear.” He whispered as she lost consciousness and fell into his arms. 

~OOO~

There was little noise around her, Fia took a deep breath trying to force her eyes open despite the sedatives Khan pumped into her. Her ears twitched trying to pick up the littlest sound.

“Momma.” That sweet soft whisper was Andromeda. Fia twitched her ears in that direction. A second later two familiar weights bounced into her sides. Very slowly she curled her tails around her children. The soft place she was laying depressed, as someone else sat beside her. 

“I will leave you free to roam my cabin; I cannot trust you to freely roam the ship. Do not make me restrain you further, Fia.” Khan placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She softly growled at him. 

“I understand you’re mad dear, we’ll talk soon. Rest and let the sedative leave your system. We’re on a freighter I took from the enterprise, my crew is still asleep. Right now I have the enterprise to elude and find a suitable planet to colonize.” Khan’s weight disappeared from the bed and Fia listened at the doors swish open and close. As more of the sedatives wore off, she snuggled her children closer to her. What was Khan planning to do with them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do Not own Star Trek, that would be Gene Roddenberry. Fia, Amadeus, and Andromeda are however mine. No touchy, touchy.
> 
> Dadda is pronounced da (like dad without the last "d") - duh

Ch4

The twins hid in the closet while Fia waited by the door a heavy chair beside her. From what Fia could tell it had been hours since Khan had left them, the sedatives were out of her system. Her ears twitched as she heard steps outside the door. She lifted the chair and took a deep breath. The door open, khan walked in, and Fia slammed the chair in his chest. Khan winded, slumped back into the hallway, Fia following him. She aimed a punch at his face, but he was ready for the attack and caught her hand. She through the other arm, but Khan caught that punch too. Using her tails for balance, she threw a leg forward, trying to sweep his legs. Kahn held fast, and pushed her against the wall holding her still as she struggled to get away. Fia growled when she realized she was caught. Khan only chuckled down at her.

“If memory serves me right, this is similar to how the twins came into being.” He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Fia bit his lip, drawling blood. Khan pulled his face away and looked down at her. “You can’t hate me forever.”

“Wanna bet? You kidnapped me and my children.”

“MY children! I am their father; I have a right to know them!” Khan hissed.

“You are a murderer. You’ve killed thousands of innocent people here and who knows how many hundreds of thousands in the past. How many children did you kill? How many fathers did you steal from children?” Fia growled. Khan’s expression darkened.

“They were meaningless. I will know my children.” Khan tossed Fia down the corridor and walked into the cabin. Fia let out a howl of rage and launched herself at Khan’s back. She clawed and bit anything she could in a blind attempt to keep Khan away from the twins. Khan roared in pain and slammed his back, and Fia, into the nearest wall. Fia stunned let go and slumped to the floor. Khan turned, fury edged into his face, until he saw her stunned expression. His face softened. He gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. His hands moved quickly over her body, checking for injury. 

“Khan?” Fia whispered still dazed.

“Hush, Fia. Our fight seems to have gone too far”

“You’re bleeding.”

“Yes, it will stop soon.”

“Acid?”

“You never injected it in me.”

“Oh.” Khan slowly back from Fia and looked around the room, the children were nowhere in sight. He raised his eyebrow ad looked toward Fia who was starting to sit up, a hand at her head.

“Fia, I came in here to rest. I will not ask you, or the twins, to rest with me. I would however enjoy the company.” Khan sat on the bed and slid off his boots. Fia watched him. When she was sure he was asleep, Fia made a small bark like sound and the twins came out of the closet and huddled by her sides. Looking from the half frightened, half tired expressions the twins wore to Khan’s peacefully slumbering form Fia rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She pulled the twins down on the bed and lay with Khan. She knew this would cause Khan to try harder to keep them.

~OOO~

Khan was never a deep sleeper, some part of him always paying attention to his surroundings in case of attack. It was on alert when Fia barked; But relaxed when Fia and two small bodies lay down with her on the bed. They were as far from him as possible, but they were still there. It was a small step in the right direction, at least in Khan’s mind.  
When he awoke a few hours later, he smiled down at Fia and the twins. They looked so peaceful. Carefully, so as not to wake them, Khan covered them in a blanket. Amadeus blinked and looked up at him. For a moment the two watched each other than Amadeus crawled gently out of Fia’s hold.

“Who are you?” he whispered.

“I am your father.” Khan’s voice was just as soft.

“Are you the reason momma cries a night when she thinks we’re asleep?” It felt like a knife was stabbing Khan’s heart. Was he the cause of her pain?

“I do not know.”

“Can I call Uncle Spock? We’re supposed to go have lessons with him tomorrow but we’re not on the Enterprise. I don’t want him to be waiting on us.”

“He knows you won’t be there.”

“What about Uncle Jim? He always comes over after lessons for dinner.” 

“Does he now? You don’t need to worry about him.” Khan tried to keep the hard note out of his voice. It wouldn’t do to frighten his son.

“Did you know Uncle Jim used to ask Momma to marry him? All the time! Momma always told him no.”

“I’m glad she told him no.” Pictures of disemboweling Kirk ran through Khan’s head.

“Hey mister, guess what?”

“I’m your father; you can call me dadda, not mister.”

“Ok dadda, Guess what!”

“I don’t know?”

“I’ve got a tail!” With that Amadeus turn and shoved his rump in the air. A small black appendage waved at khan. 

“Amadeus… shh honey, your sister… is sleeping.” Fia muttered in her sleep.

“It’s a very nice tail, but let’s let your mom and sister sleep some more.” Amadeus smiled up at khan and pounced him, jumping on his back and hanging on.

“Ok Dadda, what are we going do?” 

~OOO~

“Momma, Amadeus isn’t here.”

“He has to be here, where else could he be?” Fia was franticly searching the cabin, tearing it apart.

“Maybe that guy took him.” Fia stopped. Khan wouldn’t take Amadeus away would he? Tears started to slide down her face.

“Momma?”

“I’m fine, Andromeda let’s keep looking ok?” Andromeda nodded and went back to looking. Fia turned at the sound of the door opening. Khan walked in, his hand held by Amadeus. His gentle expression turned to worry at the sight of Fia’s face. She ran to them at once, grabbing Amadeus and pulling him into her arms. 

“Hi momma, me and Dadda, went to the bridge so we wouldn’t wake you guys up!” gently Fia put Amadeus down. 

“How about you two play with Coo while I talk with Khan?” Andromeda cheered and picked up the Tribble. Fia walked out into the hall, Khan followed her.

“What right did you have to take my son from me? I had no idea where he was, if he was ok, nothing!” Fia growled at him, her tears gaining strength. Khan knew then, that her anger was not that he took Amadeus, but that he did so without letting her know. She was fearful for her son.

“I would never hurt either of my children.”

“So you just take them anytime you want?”

“It was poor judgment not to inform you. It will not happen again.” Fia sighed and started to pace in front of the cabin. 

“Dadda is a furling term.” She finally said.

“I thought you would appreciate using it.”

“I never told them about you. Not one thing.” Khan reached out and grabbed Fia pulling her into his hold.

“It might have been mentioned that you cry yourself to sleep some nights. Am I the cause?”

“Yes… No… it’s complicated.”

“That’s not an answer Fia.”

“I loved you once. But it was tainted by Marcus and your revenge. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed in 31, if maybe I might have kept you from killing. Maybe there would still be an ‘us’.” Khan leaned down and gently kissed Fia.

“I have caused you much pain, more it seems than I had anticipated, or even realized. Had you stayed in 31, nothing would have changed. I would have still gone after Marcus and Starfleet. I can never apologize enough for my actions in the past, but let me try. Let me make a future with you and our children. Let me spend the rest of my life replacing that pain with joy.” Pulling Fia into his chest he rested his head on top of hers. For a moment Fia took what comfort she could from Khan.

“Things will never be like they were; too much blood has been spilt.” Fia pulled herself out of Khan’s hold. 

“Let me sooth the hurt I’ve caused.”

“You are a monster.” There was no heat in Fia’s voice, only sadness.

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.”

“Khan what do you want?”

“You and the children.”

“What else? A planet to rule over? People to bow and worship you?” Fia glared up at him.

“A safe home for my people where they will not be used, where they can be free.” Fia’s anger left her at that statement. 

“I don’t believe you, but only time will tell… Make Andromeda cry and I’ll introduce you to your own spleen.” Fia turned and walked into the cabin calling for Andromeda. Khan smiled softly and knelt in front Fia’s legs, where his daughter was shyly peeking out from.

“Hello Andromeda.”

“…”

“It is nice to meet you. Will you come out and stand next to your mother?”

“…” Andromeda’s hold tightened on Fia’s leg.

“Romi, come meet Dadda. He’s fun!” Amadeus bounced over to stand next to Khan. Andromeda looked back and forth between Khan and Amadeus. Slowly she came around Fia’s legs and stood next to Fia, grabbing her hand.

“Hello.” Andromeda called softly.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, I won’t hurt you.” Khan’s voice was gentle and low. 

“You hurt mamma; you backed her into a wall.”

“Yes I did, and that was wrong of me. It will not happen again.”’

“Swear on your tail?” Andromeda got a fierce look on her face; Khan glanced up at Fia, who was shaking from suppressed laughter. He had seen that same fierce look one his own face when someone went after his family.

“I don’t have a tail. What if I swear on my life?” Andromeda thought for a moment and nodded once. Andromeda let go of Fia’s hand and walked up to Khan. 

“This is Coo, if he likes you we can be friends. He only likes nice people.” Andromeda pointed to the Tribble Amadeus was holding. Amadeus gently held out the Tribble. It cooed softly at Khan. Khan raised an eyebrow and looked to Fia for an explanation.

“Ever since Bones gave him your blood, he’s been different than normal Tribbles; he’s smarter and faster. He doesn’t automatically love everyone and everything. And watch out for his teeth; he will bite you if you anger him.” Khan gently picked up the Tribble, looking all over for a mouth.

“How can something without a mouth bite?” Khan jerked his hand back when Coo bit him hard enough to draw blood. The Tribble rolled away from him, still cooing and sat by Amadeus’ feet.

“I have no idea, but as you’ve just found out, he does have teeth and he will bite.” Fia laughed. Khan’s expression softened and he laugh alongside her. 

“So Romi or Andromeda?” he whispered to Fia as they watched the children playing with Coo. 

“Andromeda. Jim came up with that horrendous nickname; only Amadeus and Jim get away with calling her that. Khan frowned; Kirk was too close with his family. 

~OOO~

Khan typed furiously on the consul in front of him. Fia off to his left was also working diligently. The children played quietly on the bridge floor with Coo.

“What about this one? It has a pre-warp civilization on 1/8 of the planet. There’s a good sized continent that they haven’t even discovered yet. You could start an augment colony there, and whenever the people of that world find the continent, it would be like you’ve always been from that world.” Fia brought up a world on the main view. 

“It’s too close to federation space. Otherwise it would be perfect for our new home.”

“What about this moon? It’s an M class, there has only been one brief survey, no sentient life was found.” 

“It is a possibility. We will do a more thorough study of the moon to make sure.”

“You.”

“We.”

“Your new home.”

“Our new home.”

“Khan, we can’t stay with you.” Fia’s voice was soft. The children stopped their game and looked to their parents.

“You are my family, you belong with me.”

“And what of our life on the enterprise that you ripped us away from?”

“Starfleet holds nothing for you anymore. I read your file, the council was thinking of pushing you into retirement.”

“You lie.”

“I have no need to lie, Fia. You’ve been with the federation almost seventy years and never made any rank higher than lieutenant commander. They were going to transfer you to a civilian position, at Starfleet command, if you refused retirement. I can pull your file if you like.” Fia sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“I want to call Jim.” Khan stiffened at her words. His face became unreadable, his eyes dark.

“Why?” he growled out.

“You said you’d pull my file, why not let me talk to my last captain?” Khan thought quietly to himself, Fia knew underneath his calm demeanor, he was raging.

“Fine.” He bit out. After a few punched keys Kirk appeared on the main viewer. Khan stormed off the bridge.

“FIA! TWINS! how are you? Where are you?” 

“Uncle Jim! We have a Dadda!” Amadeus bounced up and down behind Fia.

“Coo likes him.” Andromeda added softly as if that was the answer to all her Uncle’s worries.

“We’re fine Jim. I have a question for you. when we got back to earth, was the council going to offer me retirement or reassignment?” Fia asked gently. Jim turned pale. 

“I’ve been trying to talk them out of it for a while. You’re part of my crew; they can’t just take you away.”

“When were you going to tell me?” 

“After the augment mission.” Fia rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Jim, Khan has offered me and the children a home with the augments –”

“You can’t trust him Fia!”

“Please let me finish. Khan wants to find a home for his people. At the very least I want to help him. If I return to Starfleet, I will be all alone on earth, if I stay, at least I’ll be around people that won’t fear me. I’m not sure I can trust Khan, but I’m not all too sure I can trust Starfleet either.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. The twins and I are safe for the moment so I’m going to stay here until Khan has found a home for his people. After that I don’t know. Maybe I’ll stay; maybe I’ll come back to Starfleet.”

“You’re still in love him, aren't you?”

“Yes.”

“More that you love me?”

“Jim, I love you like a brother, I haven’t been in love with you since before the twins were born.”

“I see.”

“Don’t you take that tone with me Jim Kirk! Don’t you dare act like the victim in a love triangle. This should come as a surprise. I’ve told you before I’ve only seen you as a brother for years.”

“And Khan wasn’t around for those years.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Fia, call me back when you’ve made up your mind what you want. Kirk out.” The main viewer went dark.

“That insufferable, pigheaded, rat tailed jerk!” Fia grumbled. Khan snickered behind her. She spun to face him. 

“When did you come back in? How much did you hear?”

“I heard enough Fia. I will let you decide what is best for you and the twins. Just know, I can never let you go. If you go back to Starfleet, I will go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! Review! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta for this story so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. Sorry it's been so long between updates. I know how the story ends I'm just having a hard time getting there. This chapter is shorter than the others, you've been warned. There is a lemon in this chapter as well. As always please let me know what you thought of this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ch5  
“It would be a death sentence if you went to earth, you know.” Fia slowly sat down in a bridge chair next to Khan. She had just returned from putting the twins to bed. Khan and Fia were now alone on the bridge.   
  
“They won’t kill me, try to cage me maybe, but not kill. Your federation doesn’t kill.”  
  
“The council ruled no augments were safe to be around earth’s normal inhabitants. If you tried to stay they would do everything in their power to make you leave. Including shipping me and the twins off world to some god forsaken outpost.”  
  
“If they would take away your home, why not stay with me? I can not leave you again. I will not leave you again. My people would not judge you.”  
  
“You can’t know that. When we first meet you hated me.”  
  
“I didn’t hate you.”  
  
“You were rude and condescending, it took what two weeks? Of being forced to work with me to kill your attitude.”  
  
“You were loud, childish, and the strangest thing I’d ever seen, but I was curious about you.” Khan smirked at the memeory.  
  
“Your curiosity would have killed you if you were human.” Khan spun Fia’s chair around to face him.  
  
“I am not human, neither are you.” His mouth came crashing down on hers in a demanding kiss. She responded instantly to him. Slowly Khan raised his head and looked into Fia’s eyes. “Stay with me.” It was no less than a command and Fia wanted to give in, but this just wasn’t about her anymore. Fia’s face turned towards the floor.  
  
“I will do what is best for the twins and I need time to decide what that is. Khan I will help you find a home for your people, but give me until then to decide.”  
  
Khan kissed Fia gently wrapping her in his arms. He left lingering kisses on the corners of her mouth and slowly trailed them down her neck. Fia began to purr, she anticipated his brutal kisses, this tenderness, this sweet seduction, was sneaking past her defenses. “I do not require an answer tonight.” Khan’s voice was soft between the kisses. Fia leaned her head back, giving Khan access to the front of her neck and chest above the v in her uniform. Khan’s kisses went lower, his tongue lapping gently against her chest. He pulled her into his lap, his hands slipping up the back of her uniform to rest against the skin of her back.  
  
“We shouldn’t.” Fia’s whisper was a breathy moan.  
  
“How long has it been Fia, since you were worshiped like you deserve?” Khan continued his gentle assault of kisses, stopping only when Fia didn’t answer. her face was flushed and she was panting. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “Fia?”  
  
“Section 31.” Her voice was still that breathy moan.  
  
“But you and Kirk were together, you never…?”  
  
“Never… I di-didn’t want to hurt him.” Khan pulled Fia to him giving her a hard kiss. His tongue slid along her lips. When her mouth opened, he deepened the kiss turning it into something softer, gentler. Khan’s hands pushed her uniform up and when they broke the kiss for air, Khan lifted the uniform completely off her. Khan began to trail kisses down her neck again his tongue lapped at one of her nipples and Fia threw her head back cradling his head to her breast. His hands which had been on her waist slowly moved to her back and began a slow stroke at the base of her tails going as close to the tip as he could reach. Fia moaned loudly at the contact. Pulling a nipple into his mouth completely, he swirled his fingers gently in the fur at the base of her tail.  
  
“Khan… I’m going to...” a loud moan interrupted what Fia was trying to say as her body went rigid. Khan smiled against her breast. As her body began to relax Khan took the opportunity to remove the bottoms of Fia’s uniform, leaving her bare. Khan carried her over to the captain’s chair seating her right against the edge, pulling her legs wide and kneeling in front of her. Fia’s eyes widened at him.  
  
“I didn’t get to try this last time my dear.” Before she could say a word, Khan dove in and lapped at her slit. Her claws scraped against his head as she held his face there. Licking up he found her clit and began a gentle suck. Tossing one of her knees over his shoulder, Khan brought his hand up and slid two fingers inside Fia.  
  
“Khan!” her voice was no longer a breathy moan, Fia half screamed his name. Khan continued his attack, pumping his fingers in time with his suckling. It wasn’t long before Fia was spiraling up towards another cliff. As Khan slipped a third finger in, Fia came screaming his name. Khan greedily lapped up her juices. Slowly he rose to face her. when she opened her eyes, he pulled her into a deep kiss. Fia could taste herself on Khan’s lips without thought her hips rocked towards him. Khan chuckled. He stood tossing his shirt and pants to the floor. Lifting Fia up, he sat in the captain’s chair, Fia in his lap.  
  
“Ride me.” Fia rose in his lap positioning herself above his member. She didn’t think about mindlessly obeying him as she slowly slid down. Khan hissed in pleasure. “Use me Fia, take your pleasure from me. Be as rough or as gentle as you wish, I can take it.” Fia started out with a maddeningly slow pace, leaning in to nip at his lips. Khan responded with nips back. Fia sat up a little taking one of Khan’s hands and placing it on her breast. Khan immediately began to massage and tease her breast. She took his other hand to her tails as she ground down onto him. Both moaned at the hard grind. The more Khan played with her tails and breast, the faster Fia rode him.  
  
“Khan!” Fia grabbed his shoulders, claws digging in as she came hard. Khan came a second behind her roaring her name. Fia slumped forward panting, her head on his chest as he continued to twitch inside her. Khan gave her breast one last squeeze and pulled his hand out from between them. He rested his hands on her back.  
  
“Stay with me; I’ll worship you every night.”  
  
“We shouldn’t have done that.” Fia’s voice was so soft, so sad that Khan resisted his first instinct to shove her onto the floor. It took Khan a moment to realize that Fia was shaking and sobbing into his chest. His anger melted at once. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
“Fia, what’s done is done.”  
  
“But now you’ll expect me to stay! And I don’t know if I can refuse! You’re the only one I don’t have to hold back with. You can be a gentle lover, you can be brutal and rough and what’s more you not only can take it when I’m brutal, you enjoy it. Never in my entire life has there ever been any one like that for me. You have no idea how freeing that feels. If I choose to stay will it be because of that or because its best for the twins?”  
  
“Who says those two things aren’t the same?”  
  
“Khan.”  
  
“Wouldn’t it be better for the twins to grow up around people they didn’t have to watch their strength around? Children they could play with, without fear of hurting them? Adults that wouldn’t fear them, but cherish them? My people are brutal Fia, but there is one thing we hold dear and value above all else, Children. Children are the future of us all. They hold within all our hopes and dreams for the future.”  
  
“you butchered children once.”  
  
“I saved as many from the war as I could, as did my people.”  
  
“That’s not what history records.”  
  
“History is written by the victors my dear, a monster that saves children is hardly a monster.”  


~OOO~

Jim re-watched the video message he’d received in horror. It was a short clip showing Fia ridding Khan in the captain’s chair of that stolen freighter. Watching her rid him, her placing his hands on her, and listening to her screaming his name in pleasure was maddening. The video cut off quickly after Khan’s roar of pleasure and a message scrolled across his screen: ‘You will never be able to give her what she needs. Let her go.’  
  
“Sulu, how close are we to finding that ship?” kirk barked into his communicator.  
  
“we still haven’t found a trace of it sir.”  
  
“Captain, we may not be able to find them until Khan wishes to be found.” Kirk growled and slammed his fist down. It was harder to say what angered him more, Spock’s cool logic, or Khan’s ability to be the man Fia needed.  


~OOO~

Fia lost track of how much time she sat in Khan’s lap. She let her own childhood memories of earth play in her mind. Some were sweet, like her adopted parents showering her with affection and making sure she always felt like a member of the family, other memories however, were horrific. The time she broke Christopher’s arm when she slugged him for a naughty joke, or when she hugged her first boyfriend too hard and broke four of his ribs, or worse yet, the first time she went into heat and killed seven people before they understood what had happened. She was terrified of what she could do to people. Did she want her kids to go through that? No, she didn’t. But could she trust Khan? He killed so many people so ruthlessly, but were his actions justified? Could Fia honestly say if she were in his shoes and she thought someone had killed her kids that she would have acted any different? Fia may act civilized but she knew a savage beast lived with-in her. Perhaps it would be better to live with Khan and his people until her kids were older. They could have a relatively peaceful childhood, without having to worry about their strength. Fia sighed.  
  
“You are not a monster Fia.” She jumped in Khan’s hold and looked up into his face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s written all over your face. You think you’re a monster and you are wondering how to keep the twins from growing up with the same feeling.”  
  
“Brutality is often called monstrous behavior.”  
  
“You are an angel. If there is any monster on this ship, it is me and me alone.”  
  
“Khan…”  
  
“Shhh… Rest now. Things will look better in the morning.”   


~OOO~

Fia had no memory of returning to the cabin. But here she was, dressed, and in bed with the twins. Khan was nowhere to be found. Slowly so as not to wake the twins, Fia stood from the bed and walked out into the corridor. The children would be hungry when they woke, and there wasn’t any food in the cabin. Halfway to the cargo bay where the food was kept, Fia ran into a tall blonde man, one if she remembered correctly had been frozen six years ago. She stopped and took a defensive position in front of him. The man seemed amused.

“Greetings Lady. I am Joachim. Would you be Fia? I was sent to bring food to you and the children.” Fia Stared at him for a few moments before her stance relaxed.

“Where is Khan?”

“I believe he is on the bridge. Would you like me to take this to the children so you can go speak with him?” Fia knew from his expression, Joachim was studying her. What could Khan have possible told him about her?

“No thank you.” It was more of a snarl than she had intended. Grabbing the food from him, she walked back to the cabin. She didn’t know him, she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him near her children.


End file.
